Field of the Invention
The instant system and method relates generally to beverage brewing processes and apparatus, and more specifically to cold brewing coffee processes and apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Coffee brewing apparatuses are well known among the art. Traditionally coffee has been brewed using heated water. Water is heated in a vessel, then poured over a container full of ground coffee. While the water and grounds mix a coffee extract is produced which is filtered and delivered to the consumer. Improvements in the art have led to automated machines that complete this process in a single device.
Coffee has been conventionally brewed using hot or boiling water. Using hot or boiling is often used because it mixes with the grounds much quicker. One drawback of hot brewed coffee is that the taste can sometimes be acidic and harsh.
Coffee can also be brewed using cold water. Cold brewing coffee avoids the harsh and acidic taste that hot brewing coffee brings. A demand has arisen for cold brewed coffee due to the improved taste.
Other methods of cold brewing coffee including utilization of implements including cloth, paper and metal filters leave suspended solids in the liquid. These solids are visually unappealing and settle at the bottom of the container when it is stored.